


Lon'qu/Libra Supports (C-S)

by creepyknees



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Other, Romance, Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyknees/pseuds/creepyknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Libra: ...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Libra: There. That should speed along the healing process. Come to me if that wound gives you any more grief.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Lon'qu: Thanks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Libra: ...Lon'qu, might I inquire you of something?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lon'qu/Libra Supports (C-S)

**Author's Note:**

> they don’t exist so i took fate into my own hands. they’re longer than typical supports but there you go, enjoy my hopes and dreams for my fave rarepair

**C Support**

 

  * Libra: ...
  * Libra: There. That should speed along the healing process. Come to me if that wound gives you any more grief.
  * Lon'qu: Thanks.
  * Libra: ...Lon'qu, might I inquire you of something?
  * Lon'qu: Make it quick. I have things to do.
  * Libra: You've come to me several times of late, and the nature of your injuries have all been the same. I know how to differentiate between a wound gained in battle and one gained from overexertion. As a healer, I must see to it that you get more rest.
  * Lon'qu: How I choose to train is of no concern to you. Neglecting this routine would surely diminish my strength, not uphold it. I will change nothing.
  * Libra: I suspected as much. But you mustn't underestimate the importance of basic health. The slightest injury could mean life or death on the battlefield. Not only that, but your habits continue to diminish our small supply of staves. It would be in everyone's best interest if you would-
  * Lon'qu: I won't say it twice. Leave me be, priest.
  * Libra: (sighs) I didn't want to have to resort to this, but...
  * (metal clinking sound)
  * Lon'qu: W-What was that for?! You attacked me!
  * Libra: This stave isn't even a proper weapon, yet your reaction time was slow. Now do you see?
  * Lon'qu: What right have you to critique my speed?
  * Libra: Assessing the abilities and well-being of my fellow Shepherds is part of my duty. I know how you operate in peak condition, and you're far from the ideal. I apologize for my harsh approach, but you must understand the weight of the situation, Lon'qu. Had this stave been my axe, you might not have been so lucky.
  * Lon'qu: ...
  * Lon'qu: ...Fine. I'll attempt to pace myself in the future. But I'm warning you, this isn't how I work. The adjustment will be difficult.
  * Libra: Perhaps I may keep you accountable, then. I'm not the best teacher, but some help is better than none. 
  * Lon'qu: Hmph. Very well.



 

* * *

 

 

**B Support**

 

  * Libra: Lon'qu!
  * Lon'qu: O-Oh. Libra.
  * Libra: I thought I might take the time to properly check up on you today. It's been a week since our agreement, and yet you still appear...fatigued. Is there something wrong?
  * Lon'qu: Erm...I...
  * Lon'qu: ...
  * Libra: (sighs) Save your excuse. Maribelle already informed me you've been coming to her for aid. Is resting truly that difficult for you?
  * Lon'qu: It's not that. The reason is...difficult to explain.
  * Libra: Well, I don't mean to pry, but...I'm willing to listen, if you'd like to share. You have my full respect if you wish to keep the matter private.
  * Lon'qu: No, it's nothing like that. It's just...it may be odd, but I never feel at peace until I've earned it. I have to assure myself that I still have what it takes to survive. To cut back on a training routine as rigorous as this would be a sign of weakness, and that's something I can't afford.
  * Libra: Ah. I see. Thank you. I understand your reasoning behind things now.
  * Lon'qu: Really?
  * Libra: Of course. I've dealt with similar struggles myself. Your feelings aren't as uncommon as you might think.
  * Lon'qu: (muttering) (But what could have—how could you-)
  * Libra: But there's no need to place such a burden on yourself. You're not alone, Lon'qu. Leaning on others is vital, and new habits must take priority over the old. It will take some getting used to, but we're all here to help.
  * Lon'qu: ...I understand. It will be difficult, but I'll keep trying. Old habits die hard, after all.
  * Libra: Indeed. I'm here whenever you need support.
  * Lon'qu: Mm. Thanks, Libra.



 

* * *

 

 

 **A Support**  

(Lon'qu is much more cheery here)

 

  * Libra: Ah, Lon'qu! You're looking well. I trust the new schedule is working out?
  * Lon'qu: Actually, I was just coming here to tell you. With your help, I've made considerable progress over the past month. My senses are sharper, and I tire less. You have my thanks.
  * Libra: I'm pleased to hear it. I can rest easy knowing my allies are taking proper care of themselves.
  * Lon'qu: Mm...but your appearance says otherwise, Libra. You look thinner. Drawn out. Are you practicing what you preach?
  * Libra: (sighs/laughs) You must think me a hypocrite by now. I fear I'm battling with the same issue. It feels a sin to allow myself respite in times such as these...I'd gotten better, but it seems I'm falling back into the same old patterns.
  * Lon'qu: Patterns originating from where? I thought you a holy individual, but you understood my motives immediately. What peaceful soul would know the issues of strength and survival?
  * Libra: I...haven't the purest history, I will admit. Before joining the church, I spent many years on the streets without a coin to my name. Survival was my only goal in life, and that philosophy proves hard to let go of. Even though it's no longer necessary, I feel I cannot stop working, lest it lead to death, be it for me, or my companions...
  * Lon'qu: So that's what it was. Our problems stem from similar sources, then.
  * Libra: It would seem so. It's a situation I'm afraid we share.
  * Lon'qu: If that's the case, then I have a request.
  * Libra: Oh?
  * Lon'qu: I wish to repay the favor. I risked my health for selfish reasons, while you took the time to stop me and endangered your own. Naturally, I refuse to leave debts unpaid, but...your well-being is also of importance to me, Libra.
  * Libra: Well, I'm honored. I'd try and convince you that my problems were my own, but it seems you won't be swayed. I'll give you fair warning, though; my own stubbornness isn't to be underestimated. It may be a more difficult endeavor than you think.
  * Lon'qu: A challenge I accept wholeheartedly.
  * Libra: Thank you, Lon'qu.



 

* * *

 

 

**S Support**

 

  * Lon'qu: Oh, h-hey, Libra! Wait up!
  * Libra: Lon'qu? I wasn't aware you needed me. Is something the matter?
  * Lon'qu: N-No! I just...I wanted to thank you. For everything. Your patience and advice has been invaluable, to say the least. I don't know where I'd be now without you.
  * Libra: In pieces, I suspect. My apologies for the ill-placed jest, but truly, Lon'qu. You owe me nothing. I was only doing my job.
  * Lon'qu: Oh...Was our time together was just another task, then?
  * Libra: Oh, heavens, no! Perish the thought. I've been meaning to thank you as well, honestly...in these past few months, you've not only supported me, but you've been a listening ear, a warm presence, and a faithful friend. And for that, I can't thank you enough.
  * Lon'qu: Truly?
  * Libra: Without a doubt. Has our time spent together not been confirmation enough?
  * Lon'qu: That's not it. I just...I suppose it wouldn't be too forward of me, then...if I were to-
  * Libra: Yes?
  * Lon'qu: Libra...I want you to have this.
  * (offers ring)
  * Libra: !
  * Libra: (smiling/blushing) Lon'qu, I...don't know what to say.
  * Lon'qu: I-Is that a no?
  * Libra: No! I'm just...I'm happy beyond words. I felt we've grown closer over the months, and I'm overjoyed you felt the same. I'd been hoping...oh, praise the gods, I'd hoped...
  * Lon'qu: It was you looking after me that helped me realize how I felt, but I worried I was just another ill patient. Would you mind if we...continued to support each other, in all walks of life?
  * Libra: I'd want for nothing else. My...I've been the priest sanctifying unions within the Shepherds, but it seems we'll have to find another to bless us.
  * Lon'qu: I'm sure we can have it arranged soon enough.
  * Libra: Yes, all in due time. Thank you, again, Lon'qu. I can't even begin to express my happiness.
  * Lon'qu: The pleasure is mine.




End file.
